Semiconductor device assemblies, which may include, but are not limited to, memory chips, microprocessor chips, imager chips, and the like, may provide various functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and imager devices. New chip or die layouts are constantly being designed to provide new functionality and/or to improve current functionality.
As various chip or die layouts are designed, a custom silicon interposer is typically formed that includes a custom electrical flow path that may be used to test the new layout design. There are a number of different parameters that may be tested using the silicon interposer. For example, the signal integrity of a path may be tested. As another example, the overall speed of the layout may be tested. If the layout design does not pass one of the test, changes may need to be made to the design layout, which may require a silicon interposer having a different custom flow path be produced. The creation of a custom silicon interposer for each iteration of a layout design can be expensive and/or time consuming. Additional drawbacks and disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.